Lives of Two
by Jimba
Summary: When fate brings them together will they make the most of is. It is definetly S&S. Please R
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. So you can¡¯t sue me. ^_^

A/N: This is my first chapter story. Too bad I don¡¯t have chapters yet. The beginings kinda long so prepare yourself.

****

Reunion

By-Jimba

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

Sometime I look out towards the sea and a feeling of calm washes over me like the tidlewave coming down on the shores near my house. Sometime her face seems to appear on the reflection of the sea, engulfed by the rays of the setting sun. Today was one of those days. 

I came back from work after a succesful deal to my always, lonely home and turned on the lights. I shrugged off my jacket and put on a pair of slippers. I tugged at my tie and unbottoned by shirt while I made my way to the kitchen. 

Putting water in a kettle, I began heating it up to prepare my afternoon tea. I always despised coffee and had none in the house. I went into my room and stripped to my boxers.

I threw my clothes into the laundry chute and went to my drawers. I fished out a pair of shorts and a cotton shirt. I put them on and was about to close the drawer when something caught my eye. 

It was the green scarf she gave me. I took it out and sprawled onto the bed. I began thinking about her when my thoughts were interrupted by the wistle of the kettle. I got up and went to the kitchen. 

I turned of the stove and poured myself a cup. The sweet herbal auroma reached my nose and I was intoxicated by it for a second. I took my cup and made my way to the veranda. 

The golden, setting sun was a sight to see. I could almost see her face on the blue waters, smiling at me like the inviting sunshine. I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek. I wiped away the tear and wished she were here. I¡¯m such a coward! I couldn¡¯t even tell¡¦ My thoughts were interrupted once again but this time by the phone. 

I slowly walked to the phone and picked it up. ¡°Mosh- (Oops. Eight years and I still say it.) Hello? Li speaking.¡± The unmistakeable voice of Meiling filled my head. 

¡°Syaoran! You were supposed to meet meet half an hour ago! What are you still doing home!¡± 

¡°Oh, hello Meiling. I¡¯m sorry but I¡¯m too tired right now.¡± ¡°But Syaoran¡¦¡± I couldn¡¯t stand her whining but I kept my cool. 

¡°I¡¯m sorry Meiling. I¡¯ll see you tommorow.¡± I hung up before she could answer. I broke our engagement 6 years ago. What was the point? She was nothing but a loving cousin to me. 

I couldn¡¯t stand to see her so heartbroken so I renewed our engagement 5 months ago. I regreted everyday of it. My father used to say when he was alive that she was the girl for me. 

What the HELL does he know? There was only woman in this world I needed. She was the only one who could fill this emptiness inside of me. She was water when I was thirsty. My eyes when I couldn¡¯t see. 

I felt another tear trickle down my cheek, but this time I didn¡¯t bother to wipe it away and it fell from my chin. I heard a splat like the rain on the windows. I looked right down at a picture frame. 

I picked it up and looked at it. My hands began to tremble. It was a picture from 8 years ago. Her brother took it for a Hurryupandleave present. 

In the back were Eriol, my self-proclaimed rival, and Tomoyo, the pretty friend. In the front was me. Did I look so young back then, so full of energy? I looked up at a side wall mirror and I looked so much older and my eyes looked exausted. 

Next to me was her. My tears landed right on her face. I wiped it away with my thumb and looked at her. She was so beautiful. From her sparkling brown eyes, to her lush brown hair seemed to forbidding to watch.

Accidently I dropped the picture frame and it crashed on to the floor. Amazingly it didn¡¯t break but cracked. Cracked as if to break at any second. That¡¯s what my heart felt like, about to shatter on the smallest touch. I began to cry. 

Never did I cry before I met her. She was the one who showed me true love and frendship. The cracked frame forgotten, I walked towards the veranda. The setting sunlight seemed to call out at me. I was stil crying when I got to the veranda. 

I wiped them away. I took a deep breath and shouted, ¡°SAKURA!¡±

Sakura~*~Sakura

It¡¯s been four years since I moved to London to study. Of course it was difficult to get used to this place. It was so, so different. If it weren¡¯t for my friends I would probably not have survived. 

They would always help me, which was a relief. It was about 10 in the morning and I was in a class. I heard the professor drone on and on about atoms or something. I wasn¡¯t much when it came to science. 

My friend and roomate, Elizabeth Samantha Carter (Lizzy for short) leaned over and whispered to my ear, ¡° Sakura, Tomas is having a party at his dorm. You want to come?¡± 

All I did was shrug and said, ¡°Talk to you later.¡± I turned my attention to the professor but found it very hard to. I began dosing when a voice shouted in my head, ¡°SAKURA!¡± 

I shot up and accidently yelled. ¡°What?!¡± The professor stopped suddenly and looked at me. ¡°Ahem! Excuse me miss but would you mind?¡±

I blushed and sat down. I caught a glimpse of Lizzy. She was giving me a quizzical look. I sat back and calmed down. The voice seemed so loud yet so far away. It sounds like, like him. 

Sakura, you¡¯re losing it. I shook my head exactly at the same time as the bell rang. I hurried out and made my way to my dorm. I fished out my keys and unlocked the door. I got in and found it was empty. 

I went into my room and threw my books on the sofa. I was still thinking about him when I turned on the T.V. _¡°¡¦in sports today¡¦¡±_ I walked into the teeny bathroom and turned on the water for a shower. 

I walked out to take off my clothes when I heard it. _¡°¡¦and Li Syaoran bought Computer Tech, thus making his enterprise bigger.¡± _A picture of him popped out on the screen. I felt my knees weaken and fell on my knees. 

I reached out and touched the screen with my fingertips. A tear coursed down my cheek. Oh Syaoran, how I¡¦ ¡°Sakura? Are you okay?¡± I wiped away my tear and turned around. I flashed Lizzy a smile and said, ¡°Oh hi Lizzy. Ah yea, I got something caught in my eye. I¡¯m gonna take a shower now.¡± 

I rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. After pulling off my clothes I stepped into the shower. I felt the water course down my body and it felt good. I stepped out of the shower a good half and hour and looked at the mirror. 

When brown hair fell down to my shoulder. My blue-green eyes flashed. I wonder what Syaoran would think if he saw me now. Blushing and giggling at the same time I walked out with a towel wrapped around me.

Lizzy was absorbed on the T.V while I went to my room. I put on a beige sweater and a blue skirt. I plopped on the sofa next to Lizzy. ¡°So whats this party your talking about?

Syaroan~*~Syaroan

I got up and found my house dark. I looked at my clock and cursed. I slept too long. I went out and turned on my lights. I went to the phone and called Computer Tech. 

¡°Hello? Yes Mr. Soh. Yes, this is Li Syaoran. Yea, how are you?¡± I went on the conversation for an hour. Finally we hung up and I made my way to the kitchen. I opened my refrigderator, only to find a carton of milk and mineral water. 

Cursing I made a mental note to buy groceries and walked out of the door. I walked through town. I saw herb stores, jewlery stores, food stores and many others but not a single resturant. 

Finally after what seemed like forever I finally found a resturant. I went in. It was slightly bigger than my living room. When I tasted the food, though, I forgot about what the place looked like. I paided and began going back home. I was thinking her. 

When I got home I knew something was wrong. The lights were on and the door was slightly open. Oh shit! I ran towards my house and threw open the door. I ran right into Meiling. 

She gave me a stare even the devil would shiver under. ¡°Syaoran! Where were you! You said you were tired and you were out!?¡± 

¡°Meiling I, I¡¦¡± ¡°Syaoran, it-its like your avoiding me. Don¡¯t you love me?¡± She looked up with pleading eyes and her eyes began filling with tears. It hurt me to see her like this. 

¡°Of course I love you Meiling.¡± She smiled ear to ear and embraced me. ¡°I love you too!¡± Funny. All I could think about was Sakura.

Sakura~*~Sakura

~6 months later~

I was going home! Finally I finished my 4 full years. Although I was overjoyed I felt regretful. Lizzy and I talked for hours. We cried a little and laughed a little. We went into my room and began packing. 

Wow, how I forgot I had some much stuff. We finally finished and Lizzy called some friends to help with the luggage. I kept saying thanks like a broken record. ¡°No sweat Sakura. We¡¯re glad to help.¡± 

I slightly bowed and kept quiet. When we got to Lizzy¡¯s car I said all my goodbyes. I hugged everyone. ¡°It was great knowing you all. I hope you¡¯ll never forget me cause I ain¡¯t gonna forget you.¡± 

I got in the passenger seat. Lizzy said a few words with the guys and got in. ¡°And off we go!¡± We drove down the highway. Luckly there was no traffic. I began crying. 

To leave this place which was my home for the last four years was hard to believe. ¡°Oh come on Sakura. Don¡¯t cry. Hell you¡¯ll make me cry!¡± ¡°Sorry. I was acting stupid.¡± 

I wiped away my tears and sat in scilence. After a while Lizzy talked. ¡°Sakura, you¡¯re not acting stupid. I am. I gonna miss you.¡± We got to the airport and put my luggage into baggage. 

I had about 5 minutes. We hugged and Lizzy began to cry. ¡°Don¡¯t forget me Sakura.¡± ¡°I won¡¯t.¡± I walked into the plane and found my seat. I sat next to an old man. ¡°Konichi Wa.¡± He looked at me and nodded. Weird. 

I fished out my CD player and listened to the music I got so used to. After a while the seat belt light flashed on. I buckled it. I was excited. I couldn¡¯t wait to see my dad, onii-chan, Tomoyo and Eriol (they¡¯ve been married for 2 years now) and maybe him? 

I looked out the window and sighed. Yeah right. Like that¡¯s gonna happen. I thought about it for a while and fell asleep. I was awakened by an announcement. 

¡°Ladies and Gentlemen. We will be arriving at Toyko in 30 mins. Please do not for get any luggage. Thank you for riding Flight 222. 

Suddenly a BOOM caught my attention. I looked out just in time to see the wing fly by. Ohmygod. I could feel the plane plummet down towards the sea. 

Without thinking I took out the fly card. ¡°Release!¡± I could feel the plane rising slightly but knew it wouldn¡¯t last long. It didn¡¯t. The gigantic wings dissapeared and we continued plummeting down to the sea. 

I could hear screams and cries of little children all around me. We hit the sea and water cascaded onto the windows. Suddenly another BOOM took place. The bottom of the plane was gone and so were a hundred passengers. 

I began to cry. Water rushed into the plane and took everyone out. The last thing I remembered was water all around me.

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

We were at downtown. Meiling dragged me to a jewelry store to pick a ring. I didn¡¯t want to go but did I have a choice? She was glowing over a bunch of diamond rings. 

¡°Oh I like this one. Does this look good on me? Is this real diamond?¡± Oh why wouldn¡¯t she just shut up? After a while she picked a ring and shoved it in my face. ¡°You like it? I like it. Can I get it?¡± 

Finally she picked one! I nodded and asked the jeweler how much it was. I nearly dropped my wallet when he told me. I sighed and gave him my credit card. After he packaged it we went out. 

I wanted to go home but Meiling insisted. She once again dragged me to a resturant. We ate in scilence, or I did anyway. She jabbered away, refusing to shut up. When she was done, it was a relief. 

We got up and out. I walked her to her house. When we got there she hugged me. ¡°Good night Syaoran.¡± I nodded and waited for her to go in. She just stood there. I finally got the hint and pecked her on the cheek. ¡°Good night.¡± 

She looked slightly dissapointed but went in. While I was walking home I was in deep conversation with myself. When I got to my house I shugged of my clothes. I put on apair of shorts and began for a jog. 

It was dark but I knew this place like the back of my hand. I ran by the coastline for an hour when I tripped over something. ¡°What the¡¦¡± I stopped dead when I saw what I tripped over. 

¡°Sakura!¡± I could see she was in danger because she wasn¡¯t breathing.¡± I tried to remember mouth to mouth. I closed her nose and breathed in. Pumping her chest I repeated. ¡°One, two, three breath!¡± I breathed into her again. 

¡°Come on Sakura. Don¡¯t die on me! One, two, three breath!¡±After the sixth time she stirred. Without warning she threw up a great amount of water. Her eyes began to flutter and she focused on me. ¡°Syaoran¡¦¡± She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I picked her up gentle and walked to my house.

Sakura~*~Sakura

I began walking up. My whole body ached. I felt a bed under me. So it was a dream. I moved around with my eyes clothes until I flet my nose hit something. It felt like a pillow and I breathed in. Wait a minute! This isn¡¯t my pillow. 

¡°Are you awake?¡± I opened my eyes and looked at the figure that just talked to me. ¡°Syaoran. What are you doing here?¡± ¡°This is my house. What I want to ask is what you¡¯re doing here?¡± 

¡°If this is your house then it wasn¡¯t¡¦¡± I fell into tears. The screams and explosions played in my mind. I felt a hand on my back. ¡°There, there Sakura. It¡¯s ok. Tell me what happened.¡± I wiped away my tears and told him.

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

I stared at her in disbelief. ¡°Someone bombed the plane?!¡± All Sakura did was nod. Silent tears fell down fer cheek. I wiped them away for her and hugged her. ¡°Oh Sakura. How horrible!¡± 

I tried to show as emotion for her but of course that was hard. I let go because it was very awkward for me to hold a girl like this besides Meiling but she would let go. She buried her head in my shoulder and I patted her head. 

¡°It¡¯s okay Sakura. Come on take a shower. You smell like a fish!¡± She surpressed a small giggle. ¡°But Syaoran. I don¡¯t have any clothes.¡± I sighed. ¡°You can wear my clothes but I don¡¯t have any¡¦you know.¡± 

I could feel my cheeks burn and I heard Sakura giggle. ¡°Domo Arigato.¡± She bowed slightly and skipped to the bathroom. I rummaged through my drawer to find the smallest clothes I could find. 

I picked a green shirt and a pair of white shorts. I layed them on the bed and went to the couch. I sprawled down and turned the T.V. The sound of the shower and the T.V. Swirled in my head and I began to dose. 

I don¡¯t know for how long but a loud noise from the T.V got my attention. 

__

¡°We interupt this program to bring you a special bulletin! Flight 222 of the Air Japan has crashed. The local authorities do not know of the crash. All the bodies were found except one. Kinomoto Sakura.¡± 

I heard a sudden gasp from behind. I looked back but swiftly covered my eyes. Sakura was covered with a towel but her gasp made the towel unwrap. ¡°Sa-Sakura. Please, cover yourself!¡± I heard another gasp and a rustle. ¡°Go-gomen nasai!¡± ¡°You¡¯re clothes are on the bed.¡± I heard her footsteps and sighed.

Sakura~*~Sakura

I couldn¡¯t believe I did that. I hit myself on the head. I put on my now dry under garments. I slipped in the shorts and green shirt. They smelled so good. 

I walked out and patted Syaoran on the shoulder. ¡°Hmm?¡± ¡°Syaoran. It¡¯s okay to look now. I¡¯m sorry about what happened.¡± He just shrugged and got up. 

He walked past me. ¡°Where are you going?¡± ¡°I got to call and tell the cops you¡¯re alive.¡± ¡°Oh.¡± I suddenly got an idea. I ran past him and took the cordless. 

¡°Hey! Sakura, I¡¯m not playing. Give me the phone.¡± ¡°Not if you catch me!¡± I ran ou the back door. I could hear his footsteps running after me. 

I began to laugh and ran faster. He chased me through what seemed like the entire coastline when I suddenly tripped. ¡°Uff.¡± It was like a chain reaction. I tripped and theb Syaoran tripped and fell on top of me. 

¡°Gomen nasai.¡± He began to get up when I grabbed him and kisssed him deeply. He seemed to tremble under my grasp. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close. 

After awhile I let go. We just layed there with our arms around each. ¡°Sakura?¡± ¡°Hmm?¡± ¡°I had another phone.¡±


	2. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so you can¡¯t sue me! ^_^

I lay on my bed with her soft breathing in my ear. I sigh and look at her. She¡¯s so beautiful. I reach out and brush a strand of hair from her face. Last night she asked me not to call the cops. I sighed again and got up. I walked out to the living room and picked up the phone**.**

The Proposal

By Jimba

Sakura~*~Sakura

I felt him leave. I knew what he was going to do. I waited until I heard him pick up the phone and tiptoed to behind him. ¡°Yes. Hello? This is Li Syaoran. Yes. About the crash. Yes, I know it was terrible. I just wanted to inform you that Kino¡¦.¡± 

I pulled the plug. ¡°Hello? Hello?¡± He began tapping the mouthpiece until he saw me. ¡°Sa-Sakura? I was just,uh¡¦¡± I cut him short. ¡°You said you wouldn¡¯t call them!¡± ¡°Yes, but¡¦¡± ¡°How could you lie to me!¡± 

I felt hurt. He put a hand on my shoulder. ¡°Gomen Sakura but I don¡¯t want your family to worry about you.¡± I sighed. ¡°Oh Syaoran, I know you ment good but, well I just wanted to spend a day with you.¡± 

I blushed furiously and looked down. I heard him sigh. He put his arms around me. ¡°Gomen . I know how hard it is for you. O.k. Let¡¯s make a deal. One day with no interruption but tommorow you let me call. O.K? 

I looked up and hugged him. ¡°Domo arigato!¡± ¡°Sakura! I can¡¯t breath.¡± ¡°Oops. Gomen .¡± I let go of him and danced to the kitchen. When I looked in the refrigderator I laughed.

¡°You live off milk?¡± He walked in and smiled sheepishly. ¡°Oops. I forgot to go shopping again. Don¡¯t worry. I¡¯ll go get some.¡± Before I offered to go he was out the door.

I walked around the house to explore. For the first time I saw how big his house was. His living room was as big as my entire dorm. Syaoran, you lucky bastard. I looked at all the rooms until I came back to the living room. I walked around absent mindly until I felt my foot be pricked by a srewd of glass.

I looked down. There were a lot of little pieces on the floor. It seemed to lead under the couch. I crouched low to see what it was. It took me a good half an hour but I got to move the couch.

It was a picture. The glass frame was gone, which explained the pieces of glass. I recongized it. It was the picture taken eight years ago. So¡¦is this where he keeps his pictures. That¡¯s when I heard the door open.

¡°Syaoran!¡±I called out. ¡°I¡¯m in the living room!¡± I looked down at the picture again. I gave this to him as a present. That¡¯s the last time I give him a picture. ¡°Hey Syaoran. Why¡¯d you keep this picture under¡¦¡±

I looked up only to find it wasn¡¯t Syaoran. ¡°Me-Meiling!¡± She looked down at me. It was a mixture of surprise and anger. ¡°Kinomoto! What are YOU doing here! I saw you on the news.¡±

¡°Well, I uh¡¦ you see the thing is um¡¦¡± What a relief when I heard the door open again. ¡°Sakura. They were out of pancake batter so¡¦¡± He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Meiling.

¡°Meiling. Wh-what are you doing here.¡± She looked at him and pointed at me. ¡° What am I doing her?! What is SHE doing here. Sh-she¡¯s dead!¡± ¡°Meiling!¡± Syaoran looked at her in shook. ¡°What kind of behavior is that!¡±

¡°The kind of behavior where I go through all that to get her ki¡¦¡± She covered her mouth. Syaoran knew what she was trying to say. ¡°What! Yo-you bombed the plane. Why!¡±

¡°Anything to get you! I knew you were still thinking of her and I couldn¡¯t take it anymore!¡± She got up and ran for the door but was stopped by Syaoran. ¡°You¡¯re not going¡¦¡± Meiling punched Syaoran in the face and ran out of the door. I looked at her in disbelief as she ran off.

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

I just stare dumly at the figure. Rubbing my cheeck I get up and walk into the living room. I was still in shock when Sakura came in and sat next to me. She put her hand on my cheek and began to massage it.

¡°Syaoran? Are you okay?¡± All I do is nodded. After a couple of minutes, I come back to reality and reach for the phone. Sakura stops me. ¡°Sakura! I have to call the police. Don¡¯t worry. It isn¡¯t about you.¡±

¡°I know. Please, Syaoran. Let her go.¡± I look at her in disbelief. ¡°What?! She tried to get you killed. Not only that, but she killed about 200 people!¡± She looks down and whispers.

¡°She did it because of me. It¡¯s all my fault!¡± Sakura broke down in tears. My heart warms right away. ¡°Sakura¡¦I¡¯m sorry.¡± I tried to put a hand on her shoulder but before I could, she hugs me.

I don¡¯t know how long she cried, but by the time she was done, my entire shirt was wet. ¡°Go-gomen Syaoran.¡± She begins to wipe her face with her arms.¡± I get a box of tissues and hand it to her. ¡°Daijobu.¡±

¡°Sakura. You can¡¯t blame yourself for what Meiling did.¡± ¡°Bu-but sh-she¡¦¡± I stopped her. ¡°If you don¡¯t say ¡°It¡¯s not my fault¡± then I¡¯m gonna call the cops.¡± She looked at me for a second and bursted out laughing.

¡°Hehe. Ok. You win. It¡¯s not my fault.¡± I can¡¯t help but smile. So what do you want to do today.¡± ¡°I don¡¯t know.¡± She sat there in deep concentration. Sudden;y I got an idea. ¡°Sakura. There¡¯s this carnival¡¦¡± Before I could finish, she was out the door.

Sakura~*~Sakura

I was running ou the door. ¡°Hurry up Syaoran! Let¡¯s go!¡± Syaoran caught up to me and was panting. ¡°Calm down Sakura!¡± I waited for him to catch his breath. ¡°Syaoran! I didn¡¯t know yo were so slow.¡±

That seemed to get his attention. He stood up straight and cleared his throught. ¡°Me! Slow! I was just trying to uh make you feel better *cough* by making you think you were uh fast.¡±

I stared at him and bursted out laughing. ¡°Haha. Syaoran, that is the biggest, lamest lie I¡¯ve every heard. Syaoran could not help but chuckle himself. ¡°Well lets get going.¡± Syaoran took my hand and we walked.

After a good 30 minute walk the carnival came into sight. It was like nothing I¡¯ve ever seen. There were more rides then candy in a candy store. ¡°Come on! Come on! Lets go!¡±

I dragged Syaoran to the booth. The lady behind it spoke in Chinese. I wasn¡¯t very good at it. I looked at Syaoran for help. He just reached into his pocket and and took out some money. The lady nodded and said thank you.

I didn¡¯t know what I wanted to ride first. All day I rode everything in sight. From roller coasters to a water ride. When I was done. I was all wet. Syaoran kept looking at me. I looked down and blushed.

My shirt was wet and it was sticking to my body. Syaoran noticed that I noticed and looked away, blushing. ¡°Go-gomen Sakura.¡± I linked arms with him. ¡°What do you wanna ride next.

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

I couldn¡¯t help it. She was so beautiful. She was like a goddess. I don¡¯t deserve to be with her. She kept talking about rides, but id din¡¯t care. Her voice was like music to my ears.

We rode another roller coaster. When we came to a spin she screamed and clinged onto me. With one arm I held her and grabbed hold of the bar with the other. She was still sreaming. Even her scream was beautiful.

When we got off she said, ¡°Let¡¯s do that again!¡± I looked at her. ¡°Just kidding!¡± I a laughed at the same time her stomach growled. ¡°Ooops. Hehe. Didn¡¯t have lunch.¡± I looked at the time.

¡°Wow! It¡¯s late!¡± ¡°Uh-hu. Syaoran, I¡¯m hungery.¡± I look around for a food stand and found one. We walked over and ordered 4 hot dogs. Man! Can that girl eat! Sakura wolfed down all four in less than a minute.

We walked around with her arms around mine. I heard a person wisper. ¡°what a cute couple.¡± I sighed and looked down at Sakura. The only thing cute here is you Sakura, I thought.

Suddenly an announcement came out of the loud speaker. ¡°Ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention please. The annual dragon festival of the Chi carnival will take place in 10 mins. Thank you.¡±

Sakura looked at me once more for a translation. ¡°Their having some sort of festival in ten minutes.¡± Sakura¡¯s face suddenly lit up with pleasure.¡±Oh Syaoran, can we see it please!¡±

Sakura was practically jumping up and down like a little school girl. I laughed and said, ¡°Calm down. Ok. Ok Will go see it.¡± When we got to the site thought we were hit with dissapointment.

The place was already crowded and impossible to see anything. ¡°Mou,Syaoran. How are we supposed to see anything.¡± She pouted and looked rather dissapointed. I looked around and found a solution.

¡°Sakura look!¡± I pointed at a ferris wheel nearby. Sakura once again got exicted. ¡°Oh Sayoran, you¡¯re a genious!¡± She grabbed my arm and dragged me there. When we go there, though, there was a line of people.

¡°Guess they got the same idea as us.¡± Sakura was not listening but counting. ¡°Syaoran if we go on line we can make it to the last one. We ran to the line.Sakura was going on and on about how she wanted to see the festival.

Sure enough, we made the last cart. The man in charge tipped his hat, ¡°Enjoy!¡± We got on and we felt the cart go up. Sakura was craning her neck to get a better view. ¡°Syaoran! Look! I can see it!¡±

Sakura~*~Sakura

It was amazing. There were huge costume dragons. Their dance was enchanting. I could not keep my eyes of it and tried to follow the beat. Syaoran sat by me with his hand in mine.

After a while people with poles came and began to dance as well. I clapped with the many people below. ¡°Syaoran, this is great!¡± When I looked at him though, he was not looking at the festival but right at me. 

¡°Sy-Syaoran?¡± I looked right into those brown eyes and I felt my body go rigid. He held my arms and lowered his face, closer to mine. I felt his mouth touch mine and a sudden flow of energy bursted into my body.

When we let go I was speechless. ¡°Sakura¡¦can I ask you something?¡± All I could do was nod. ¡°I know we hadn¡¯t seen each other in eight years. Wi-will you marry me?¡±

I felt like someone hit me in the face. What! Did he just ask me to, to¡¦ I looked down. ¡°Syaoran, ma-maybe your not feeling well.¡± Syaoran shook his head. ¡°N-no. I meant what I said. You don¡¯t have to answer know. I could¡¦¡±

I couldn¡¯t help myself. ¡°YES!¡± Syaoran looked at me and smiled the most beautiful smile I¡¯ve ever seen. He held me again and kiss me. In the backround fireworks were bursting bright in the air.

Well, I¡¯m done. Like it? Hate it? Tell me. REVIEW!


End file.
